


Break Up. Shake Up

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After burning a few bridges, Hikaru ends up at Akira's front door...  Akira who's a little more the second coming of Ogata Seiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up. Shake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Hikaru shoved his chopsticks into his rice like sticks of incense. Heaven, hell, and reincarnation be damned! He fumbled with his wallet until he found a large enough bill to cover his meal and Akari's. Knowing that it was more than enough to pay for it, he acknowledged that his waiter was soon going to be having a much nicer evening than he was. Damn, and he'd had this all planned!

Akari hadn't gotten far by the time he made it outside. She was sprawled on the sidewalk not even a block away, holding one of her shoes in her hand and rubbing at her eyes with the other hand. "Go away!" she said as she saw him . She threw the shoe at him when he took a few steps closer. When he took another step, she pulled off the other shoe and scrambled for her purse on the ground as she tried to stand. She fell back down on the spot and grabbed her ankle while throwing the shoe at him with a limp arm. He picked up both shoes and brought them with him to put by her side.

She tried to push him away as she cried, but he forced his arms around her and held her close. He felt the fight leave her just before she shoved her face into the shoulder of his jacket. She clutched her hands at his lapels and sobbed shakily against him. "Grab your things," he whispered. She let go of him and grabbed her purse and shoes and gasped as Hikaru swept her up in a princess hold. "Come on - let's go home."

She struggled against his grasp. "Put me down, asshole!" He did as she asked and she hit him with her shoes again. "I want your things gone by tomorrow night."

"Akari-" He had a game tomorrow! But, then again, he sort of understood. "Okay. I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight, too."

Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were still watery and red. "Good. I'll make a point to do something tomorrow so I won't have to see you." She turned away from him and walked off while trying to put her shoes on. When they were on at least mostly, she spoke to him again, but he had to listen carefully to make out the words. "I'll tell our mothers tomorrow because I know you won't. Just... don't expect me to ever talk to you again."

Hikaru buried his hands in his hair and started walking. He'd been planning to take a cab home, or even the subway, but now that wasn't exactly an option. How could he have been so stupid?

Anyway, so long as he was out, he'd better start looking for a place to stay the night. 

The first place he went to was Waya's. Waya answered the door in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers with a 1000 yen bill in hand. "Oh, Shindou! I thought you were the delivery guy." He tacked the bill back to a corkboard by the door. "Hey, what are you doing here so late anyway?"

Taking a seat on the floor, because it was the only place to sit even though Waya had lived here for three years, Hikaru shrugged off his jacket. "I just broke up with Akari."

Waya sank to the floor next to him. "How many kinds of stupid are you?"

""More than enough, I guess. But... it just wasn't working at all. And she's been talking about... kids."

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Hikaru made sure to keep his gaze up since Waya wasn't paying any attention to how he was sitting. 

"No. And, she couldn't be, either. We still haven't, um -"

Waya just started at him for a moment. "You're a virgin."

Hikaru nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean, really, when was I gonna do it?"

"How about a little bit after you started going out with Akari?!" Waya hit him with a rolled up copy of Weekly Go; some things never changed.

"I grew up with her! And, my mother didn't raise me to have sex before marriage anyway!"

Waya stretched his legs out in front of him and grabbed a fan off the floor. He unfurled it and began waving it at his face with his eyes closed. "There's no girl out there who wouldn't, though. Especially Akari!"

"Then maybe I don't want her for that reason! That's something special, Waya!" He got up from the floor and dusted off the back of his pants. "I should have known you wouldn't understand, Waya. After all, you've never had a girlfriend for longer than it takes for her to see your apartment."

"Shindou, that's bullshit! What about Marie, huh?" Waya stood up as well.

Hikaru heard a knock on the door and glared at Waya. He pulled the 1000 yen bill off the corkboard and let the pushpin go flying across the room. He opened the door and shoved it at the delivery guy standing outside. "Keep the change, buddy." He glanced back over his shoulder at Waya. "By the way, your dick is showing. And, you had to pay Marie." He snagged an eggroll out of the bag the delivery guy was holding and took off. Damn. This night wasn't getting any better. He'd really have to apologize to Waya the next time he saw him, but how did he have the right to say that Akari was the same sort of girl as the type he dated? She may not be the right girl for him, but she wasn't a slut. She just wasn't what he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sure, her go was better now, but she only wanted to play about once a week anymore. And since they'd moved in together, it was just less and less. Their relationship, honestly, was like being friends with only a few "benefits" and cheaper rent. 

He made a mental note to get up relatively early the next day to go and rent a storage room for his things until he found a place of his own. Until then, he had to actually find a place to stay. He could always just hit a hotel, but he wanted someone to sit and drink with him... someone who wouldn't comment too much on the situation and just... drink with him, but someone who would tell him when he'd had enough, and maybe give him some ibuprofen before he went to bed. He headed down the street, but stopped himself after a little bit. He'd been heading toward Isumi's place, but he remembered that Isumi was in Nagoya for a match. Shit. Could this day get any worse?!

Looking around, he realized that he didn't really know that many people in this town who wouldn't side with Akari, or who wouldn't care at all. But, there was at least one person whose place he wasn't too far from, and it was getting late. "Damn it. Touya..."

His feet scraped the ground as he walked, but he finally found himself in front of Touya's door. He knocked and waited with his head leaned against his arm on the doorframe. When the door opened, Touya was standing there with a bottle of bourbon. He took one look at Hikaru and handed over the bottle. "Come on in."

When he'd taken off his shoes and collapsed on the couch with the bourbon in hand, he already felt better. Touya took the armchair to his left and lit up a cigarette. "I hope you don't mind," he said.

Hikaru shook his head and took a long swig of liquor. "Nope. It's your place."

"What brings you here tonight?" Touya asked with wisps of smoke trailing out from between his lips with each word. 

"I just broke up with Akari."

"That was your girl, wasn't she? Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?"

Hikaru took another mouthful of bourbon and swallowed it quickly enough that the burn didn't last long. "It wasn't right. I mean, two and a half years and we live together, but don't sleep together. We kiss, but only little pecks on the lips. That... how can that be?"

Touya took the bourbon from Hikaru and took a sip before handing the bottle back. "Did you ever try to do anything about that?"

"No. I was a perfect gentleman."

Touya snorted. "Girls don't want that. Girls want a guy they can show off to their parents in the morning, and show off to their girlfriends at night. All girls want it, even if they haven't had it yet."

"And you're sure that isn't just the liquor talking?" Hikaru unbuttoned his shirt down to his pectorals. "Fuck. I just... I need someone I can play *go* with! I don't care if they suck, but they have to understand that'll come first." He paused and looked at Touya. "How does your mother do it?"

Touya took another drag off his cigarette. "She says she finds the moments when my father's passion for her are similar to his passion for go, and that since those moments exist, then she must be loved immensely." He coughed. "What a load of shit, huh? But, at least they're happy, or close enough." He stood up from the couch and leaned down over Hikaru and put his lips on the bourbon bottle. Hikaru tilted the bottle to pour some of the liquid in Touya's mouth. A bit spilled out of the corner and down onto the other man's neck. He leaned up and caught it with his fingers before bringing them to his mouth and licking it off.

"Weren't you living with her?" Touya asked when he took his lips off the bottle. "Yeah," Hikaru mumbled around the rim as he shoved it back into his own mouth. "Then stay here tonight." Hikaru chugged back another finger or two of the liquor and unbuttoned his shirt all the way while pulling it out of the top of his pants. "Okay. Staying here."

A moment later, Touya's lips were on his. Hikaru looked up through the haze that had started to settle over his gaze and decided that the taste of cigarettes wasn't so bad coming from someone else and after a lot of alcohol. The tang of it settled in his cheeks as Touya nipped at his lips and explored his mouth with a flexible tongue. When the tongue left his mouth, he used his own to chase after it. He traced the contours of Touya's mouth and pulled away only with another sensation.

Touya's fingers were trailing over his chest now and he was using his fingernails to just barely brush over the tops of his nipples. They were hard now and Hikaru felt himself growing warm. He shoved himself forward on the couch and got enough leverage to try to pull off his shirt. Touya paused in his ministrations to grab the shirt himself and toss it halfway across the room where it landed on top of a mostly dead flower arrangement. Then he attacked.

Hikaru threaded his fingers through Touya's hair and tightened his grip as Touya's teeth tightened on his left nipple while his fingers continued to work at the right. Touya's free hand went to Hikaru's belt buckle. That he managed it one-handed, Hikaru wasn't terribly shocked at. That he used the belt to secure Hikaru's hands together was a little shocking, at least. 

With the belt and Hikaru's hands at bay, Touya used both hands to toy with the button on Hikaru's pants. Then the zipper was added into the mix... pulled down carefully and skillfully. Hikaru wasn't about to complain when Touya's lips left his chest and began to travel slowly down his torso. At the waistband of his boxers, Touya paused to nuzzle his nose in the hair there, then coaxed Hikaru out of his pants. At the first glancing lick, Hikaru threw his head back and attempted to grab for Touya's head again. But, with his hands tied, he could only hold them together. He held them over his head so as not to block the view of what Touya was doing to him. 

God... he'd looked at those lips over the goban so many times. It had usually been in trying to figure out what the hell the guy was saying as he yelled at him for something. Since it wasn't only about go anymore, he couldn't just try to sound it out to a move name. Now, though, he was far more interested in what that mouth was doing.

It was surrounding him with moist warmth and intensity and just the slightest little hint of teeth. That little hint was the only thing that kept him from coming right then and getting Touya Akira's face all dirty. But, that was a scene he'd like to see, now that he pictured it.

Touya's hands were under him now - no. They were under the couch cushions and then they weren't, and Touya's heavenly mouth was moving away! "Get up," he heard Touya say over the haze in his head. There was a rasp in his voice that hadn't been there before and his lips were still wet and slightly swollen. Before Hikaru could make his body respond, Touya was kneeling over him in a straddle of his own legs and kissing him... almost like he was feeding him his own taste. That tongue was on his again and making him feel even harder than he had been before.

Slowly. Touya backed off and Hikaru gave a keening whine and followed him until he was sitting on the edge of the couch. Touya grabbed him roughly and pulled him upright before he turned him around and shoved him back down on the couch, but this time with his hands thrown over the other side. He was facing the dead flowers and his shirt now. He suddenly came to himself a little. "Touya," he said. But Touya's lips were busy on his spine, and his tongue was occupied tracing every bump of his vertebrae through the flesh. Touya's hands were holding his thighs and moving upward slowly, but surely. 

At the first contact of Touya's warm, certain fingers to the inside of Hikaru's thighs, he thought he might shake out of his skin. His knees were sliding on the couch cushions until he felt spread out nearly flat. He couldn't be, though, since one of Touya's hands had managed to slide underneath him and grasp his cock. That rough grip and the start of the feeling of Touya's tongue just beginning to trace against his entrance... he dropped his head down on his outstretched arms and groaned while arching his back and pressing against the other man. "Touya!" he rasped out from between lips swollen from biting. "What are we doing?"

Touya pulled away. "We're having fun and I'm showing you what you've been missing." He put his middle finger against Hikaru's hole and teased it gently before slowly pushing in. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Hikaru bit his own wrist in order to keep from crying out too much. But, he could feel his breath hot against him just as he could feel Touya's fingers hot within him. They stretched him and prodded at the places that felt the best, and before he knew it, he was rocking back on his heels and mumbling, "Please!" and "More!" and "Good!" while practically drooling.

The fingers were removed, and then Touya was pressed against him. Hikaru could feel the heat of Touya's cock resting in the crevice between his cheeks and the softness of Touya's balls pressed tight against him. "Do you want this?" Touya asked him.

His face was bright red, Hikaru was certain. He was shaking and drunk and... utterly shameless. "Yes! Give it to me."

When he felt Touya push into him, he instinctively pushed back against it and felt Touya's thickness slide into him. There was a moment of pause, and something a bit like burning, but better, and then Touya was reaching around him and grabbing him again as he leaned down and bit his neck hard enough to anchor him, and then the sweet pain of Touya starting to piston into him.

It only took a few minutes before Hikaru's senses were overwhelmed and he orgasmed, sending semen onto his stomach and onto Touya's expensive couch. He was momentarily embarassed about it, until he realized that Touya was still in him, just not moving. "Think you can go another round?"

Hikaru looked over his shoulder and saw Touya's tongue peek out from between his lips to moisten them. The other man looked fraught with need, and yet he was staying still for Hikaru's sake. "I guess." He wanted to mention that something to drink first might be nice, but then Touya was moving him again, and he felt his erection spring back to life.

The whole time they moved, Touya stayed in him. They only went to the other end of the couch, but then Touya sank down with Hikaru sitting on top of him. Hikaru moaned at the feel of the deep penetration and used his bound hands to grasp at his erection that was still sticky with come. "Move yourself for me," Touya whispered in his ear. 

Easing himself upward, Hikaru tried to find good leverage. Failing that, he pulled one leg up beside him, and then the other. He was practically sitting in seiza now on top of Touya Akira's cock! But the feel as he pushed himself upward and then back down again... He came relatively quickly. This time, the come dripped down his thighs onto Touya's lap. He sank down hard a final time and heard Touya gasp behind him. The other man arched underneath him and clutched at Hikaru's hips hard enough that Hikaru gasped from the brief pain.

They sank back against the couch together. The air in the room seemed almost too thick to breathe as Hikaru drew in deep breath after deep breath in an attempt to get some oxygen into his system. He felt lightheaded and sore and euphoric. And Touya was still under him and pressing his forehead to Hikaru's spine.

Together, they pushed themselves forward off the couch. Hikaru gasped a little as Touya pulled out of him. Touya turned him once more and, without a word, undid the belt on Hikaru's wrists. He grabbed the bottle of liquor off the table and took another long swig of it. "You can sleep on the couch if you want to, or you can join me in my bed."

Hikaru threw the belt on the ground and grabbed the bottle from Touya. "You sort of made that first option a little dirty."

Touya shrugged. "Damn." He tore the bottle from Hikaru's lips as soon as he had started to drink, then kissed the other man deeply. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"You shit! You just stole the alcohol right out of my mouth!" He looked down at the bottle, then noticed the object in Touya's other hand: a used condom. "Oh, you used a condom."

"You think I wanted to have you leaking everywhere? Plus, there's lubricant on these. Doing it dry makes it hurt. No one wants that." 

Hikaru picked up his belt, then wandered around the room for a moment in order to pick up his clothes. "So, um, yeah... time for bed?"

Putting the bottle back down on the coffee table, Touya wrapped an arm around Hikaru's back. "Time for bed. And, in the morning, after the hangover, we'll play some go."

Hikaru paused in the doorway to Touya's bedroom. "Is it bad that I wouldn't sleep with Akari, but I just slept with you like it was nothing?"

"Did you feel nothing?"

Hikaru looked down at his belt. "Sort of the opposite."

"Then consider a push in the right direction. Maybe you just don't like girls."

Blinking, Hikaru just stood there until Touya pushed him further into the room. "You know, I can't think why it was that I never thought of that." He dropped his clothes in a neat pile by the wall. "So, why didn't I feel anything when I saw Waya with his boxers gaping open earlier?"

Touya pulled the covers back on the bed. "Because it was Waya. Now, get into bed."

Hikaru slid naked between the cool sheets. They felt good against his heated flesh, but cool enough that once Touya had turned out the lights and slid in as well, Hikaru gravitated toward him and put his hands on Touya's chest to try to take the other man's warmth. "Um..." He took a deep breath, turned around in the bed, and slid himself backwards against Touya. "Can you maybe just hold me... just to keep me warm until the covers can?"

With Touya's arms wrapped snugly around him, Hikaru began to drift off to sleep. He'd worry about everything in the morning. After all, what was there to worry about now?


End file.
